Stand By Me
by Jayden Reviews
Summary: Spirit creatures known as Stands are now living in the 20th Century, trying to live in harmony with humans once again. Come and join the adventures with each Stands and their friends.
1. How It All Began

**Chapter 1: How It Began**

Long ago in south Mexico, a young man named Acamapichtli always dreamed of becoming the king of his land. One day, Acamapichtli was stopped by an old mysterious woman; the woman told Acamapichtli that there is a way to become ruler. "There is a cave, a cave that holds an ancient vase. If you say the chant of the Gods, then a spirit will give you one wish; but it might ask for an exchange." Acamapichtli was interested and wanted to know more, "Please, tell me where I can find this cave and what is the exchange, I'll do anything to become ruler." The old woman grinned "The spirit will ask for anything, money, women, or even your soul! But if you are willing to sacrifice yourself, you have to visit the Maya Cave Site! Where it's filled with traps, mazes and puzzles! Are you willing to give up your life to have this wish?" Acamapichtli responded with a confident tone of voice, "I will do anything to become royalty, even if I have to sacrifice my life." After a few days have passed, Acamapichtli made it inside the cave and faced the danger that awaited for him. Acampichtli barely made it alive from booby traps that was placed in each room. Acampichtli walked closer to the vase and started to say a chant while clapping on beat

_An jña nganiole kjoa'bjina chon, titso~_

_(_I am the strength of life, is saying~)

_An tisije kjoanda nai'taongo xi'tsi sonde~_

_(_I am the one asking for a blessing, oh father guardian of the world~)

_T'ainai kjoanda, t'ainai nganio, t'ainai kaosin tokonli~_

_(_Give me blessing, give me strength, give me your wisdom~)

_Ji'ni nai taongo xitijnli nganio, nain~_

_(_You are, my father, the one who gives strength, father~)

Suddenly, the cave started to rumble and a foggy mist appeared out of the vase. The fog rose up and formed two giant monstrous hands and a skull with a king's crown on its head. "_I am the great Justice! Speak your wish!" _Acampichtli stood his ground and took a deep breath through his nose; "Great Justice! I wish to become the new ruler of this land!" Justice was silent for a moment until he spoke once more, "_Very well, but I need you to do me a favor..." _Acampichtli quickly interrupted Justice; "What is it? I will do anything, gold, women, food, just say it and I will do it!" Justice was silent once more, "_No... I will grant your wish if you free me and my people from this vase." _Acampichtli was confused about the favor until Justice explained, "_Thousands of years ago, my people and I ruled this land; the Gods feared that one day we would be powerful enough to dethrone them and we become the next Gods. So they banished us from walking the land again. Free us, and rule us as one of your people so the Gods won't fear us anymore." _Acampichtli had to think it through because he knows that there will be consequences from the Gods if he lets them free from the vase. Acampichtli made his decision and walked closer to the vase. "_Good choice, rub the vase and we will be free." _Acampichtli did just that and started rubbing the vase as softly as he can; the vase started to shock his hands like volts of lightning but Acampichtli ignored the pain and continued to rub the vase. Suddenly, Justice's smoke came out the vase and started rotating around Acampichtli. Acampichtli was completely frozen from what he sees inside the smoke, he sees various creatures rotating around him with the smoke. One was punching quickly while making an "Ora Ora Ora" sound and nearly hitting Acampichtli. Justice's face appeared out of the smoke once more near Acampichtli's face, "Your wish is my command". Acampichtli covered his eyes from the smoke and when he opened his eyes, he was sitting on a throne inside a palace. "Where am I? Did it actually work?" Suddenly, one of the guards quickly walked inside the palace, "Your majesty! We are being under attacked by monsters!" Acampichtli quickly got off his throne to see what's going on outside. Outside was a tall muscular purple humanoid spirit surrounded by a bunch of armed guards; Acampichtli couldn't believe what he was looking at, he started to walk toward the spirit like creature. "Your majesty, you shouldn't walk towards that thing it's dangerous!" Acampichtli ignored one of the guards and kept walking. The spirit creature turned his attention towards Acampichtli while still in fighting position; "Guards, withdraw you weapons." The guards were confused and some hesitated a little bit, "Did I stutter? Withdraw your weapons now!" The guards quickly put their weapons by their side and stood there quietly. Acampichtli walked a little closer to the spirit but the spirit got defensive and gripped his fist like he is going to throw a punch, but Acampichtli quickly stopped the spirit before it does anything. "Please wait, we're not your enemies, we mean no harm at all." The spirit let his guard down a little bit and started to listen. "Thank you, now what is your name?" The spirit was silent until he slowly opened his mouth, "Ora..." The guards started to laugh historically; some fell to the ground to catch their breath, and some started tearing up. Acampichtli started to grow impatient from the guards rudeness. "Mind telling me what's so funny?" After one guard can pull himself together, he started to explain, "Well your majesty, it's just silly how this thing has a similar name as our people." Acampichtli started to grow angry with his guards and had enough of them. "ENOUGH! I've had it with all of you! One more ridiculous reason like that and you will be sentenced to death! Do I make myself clear!" The guards stood up straight and puffed out their chest, "Yes sir!" Acampichtli turned back to the spirit asking him more questions, "I apologize for my guard's manners, but is that actually your name?" The spirit shook his head no while saying "Ora..." Acampichtli turned back to his guards, "Just as I expected, this spirit cannot speak our language. It looks he can only say one word. That is why I, your ruler will allow this spirit and his people to become a civilian of this land! You will treat them as your people, you will greet them as your people, and if you don't like it than you can be banished forever! Do I make myself clear!" The guards lift up their weapons and cheered for their response. Acampichtli turned back to the spirit, "You can gather your people here, this land is now your home." The spirit shook his head of improvement and walked off. Acampichtli walked back to his throne, one guard tries to talk to Acampichtli while trying to be careful with his words; "Your Majesty, are you sure this is a good idea?" Acampichtli turned to the guard, "Yes, human or not I will rule them. And besides, these spirits might be strong enough to help us fight off our enemies who tries to rule over us." Before the guard left the room, he had one more question for Acampichtli. "Your majesty, I'm sorry to keep bothering you but, do you have a name for these species?" Acampichtli shook his head, "Actually I do, I've thought of calling these creatures...Stands." 2000 years has passed; humans and Stands are living together in harmony. Both species help each other with farming, schooling, and the stands helps slaves with their work. Stands mostly help humans with their abilities; over the years, the Mesoamericans discovered that each Stands have their own abilities. Some can control elements like fire, some can create deadly viruses, and some can control other people's dreams; and many of these Stands comes in different color, shape, and forms. Some Stands can be good or evil, just like humans. But the Mesoamericans realizes that Stands are immortal, Itzcoatl the son of Acampichtli wanted to know if these Stands have any weakness just in case if they go out of control and decide to take over the Aztec Empire. Over the years, Itzcoatl found their weakness; Stands are weak against silver weapons. After Itzcoatl's death, Itzcoatl's nephew Moctezuma the 1st ordered the guards to have silver in their weapons. After years have passed, the ninth ruler Moctezuma the 2nd was sitting on his throne. Suddenly, Moctezuma and two other guards heard a loud construction outside the door. "What was that noise? Guards, go check it out." One guard shook his head, "Yes your majesty, let's go Star Platinum." Star Platinum shook his head and both of them walked out the door and they saw a bunch of lifeless bodies in the hallway. "What the hell hap-" Before the guard could finish his sentence, the guard was on the floor with his neck snapped. Star Platinum quickly ran back to the room to warn Moctezuma that they are being under attacked. But before Star could tell the emperor, he saw that Moctezuma has a hole around his chest like something punched through him. '_What the hell is going on? Who is responsible for this?' _Suddenly, a voice spoke; "_I did this." _Star Platinum quickly turns around to see a yellow humanoid Stand, quickly punching Star Platinum right in the jaw but Star's reflexes blocked the punch with his arms making him slide back a little. '_Ho-ho, you're pretty fast.' _Star had an angry expression on his face and wants some answers, '_Who are you!?' _The Stand got up from position to greet himself, '_My name is The World, my ability is to stop time whenever I want for 5 seconds.' _Star grunted, '_So that's how you killed everyone, you stopped time so no one can spot you.' _The World's facial expression changed, '_Don't play dumb with me, I know that you saw me when I stopped time.' _Star kept up with the act, '_Who knows, maybe after I kick your ass I might say.' _The World began to smirk, '_Bring it on than!' _Star Platinum ran close to The World making a rush attack against him.

**Ora! Ora! Ora!**

But before Star's fist could connect with The World, The World disappeared behind Star Platinum. Star quickly turned around but The World kicked Star Platinum straight in the chest while yelling...

**Muda!**

Star Platinum got up and quickly punched The World in the chest, but The World reflected Star's punch and kneed Star Platinum on the stomach. Star fell to the ground trying to catch his breath, '_Weakling! Weakling! I didn't have to stop time for that punch and you still failed to hit me!' _Star looked up to The World while still breathing heavy. The World continued, '_I'll tell you what, how about we share rush attacks since we are similar to each other.' _Star Platinum got up from the floor and got in his fighting stance. '_Good choice, now show me how powerful you are!' _Star Platinum rushed in and started his rush attack.

**Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!**

**Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! **

Star Platinum than tried to kick The World, but The World dodged the kick and elbowed Star right in the nose; making him bleed even more. '_Useless! How useless can you be, I'm embarrassed that you are similar as me! I do admit, you do have the strength and speed, but you cannot compare to me!' _While The World is talking, Star had a chance to knee him in the chest, but The World used his other hand to grab his knee. 'Fool! Do you think I'm dumb! Only a mere child wou-' Before The World could finish, Star Platinum punched The World in the face and started to rush attack him one last time.

**Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! ORA!**

The World flew across the room, making him bleed heavy from the punches. '_H-How dare you! How dare you wound my body!' _Star Platinum walked closer to The World, '_You said that I couldn't beat you, but you pissed me off, that's why you're on the floor bleeding right now.' _Before Star could finish him off, The World disappeared to the front door trying to run away. Star Platinum started to chase after The World, but The World had a little bit more stamina than Star Platinum. Minutes later, both Stand made it outside where a bunch of crowds is walking by. Star Platinum pushed some of the crowd away but he lost him, until he saw that The World is walking inside a cave. Star Platinum quickly tries to run to the cave, but there were too many people in the way. Star Platinum was getting frustrated and yelled at the top of his lungs.

**ORAAAAAAAAAA!**

When Star stopped yelling, he saw that everyone was frozen in place, like they were frozen in time. '_So, I do have the same ability as that bastard; I'm going to take advantage of this.'_ Star than quickly ran past the crowd until time started again. Star Platinum made it inside the cave and saw The World close the vase, '_What do you think you're doing! If you touch that than we will be banished again!' _The World than turned back to Star Platinum, '_That's the point.' _The World turned back to the vase and grabbed both handles of the vase, 'NO!' The World and Star Platinum quickly turned into smoke and was sucked up inside the vase. Outside the cave, other Stands including the kids started to turn into smoke and being sucked up inside the cave and entering the vase. 3000 years later, a woman traveled down to south Mexico to find a couple of ancient objects from the Aztecs. While the woman is searching, she found the Maya Cave Site. The woman decided to go inside to see if she could find anything, and the only thing she found was an old vase where a gleam of light from the sun is bathing on it. The woman watched her steps just in case if there were any pressure plates, the woman than walked up the stairs and close the vase. The woman slowly grabbed the vase, but quickly let go of the vase from the shock that came from the handles. The vase started to tilt side to side making the woman freak out, "Oh no!" The woman tried to grab the vase again but the shock prevented her from touching it, making it fall to the ground and shattering into millions of pieces. "No! I only found one object and I broke it!" The woman sighed, "My boss is going to kill me..." Suddenly, smoke appeared out of the ground forming a large fog. The fog than went outside the cave leaving the woman speechless. The woman turned around and saw Star Platinum laying on the floor unconscious. "Wow, what is that thing?" The woman walked closer to Star Platinum to observe his look more; the woman was about to touch him but before she did, Star Platinum quickly woke up almost punching the woman. Star Platinum quickly got up and continued to punch the wall making the rocks fall down from the ceiling. Star Platinum started to calm and started to look around until he saw a frighten woman on the corner. The cave started to rumble, making more rocks fall from the ceiling. Star Platinum quickly grabbed the woman and started running outside the cave. The cave collapsed leaving no trace of the vase pieces anywhere. Star Platinum let the woman down to her feet and started to walk away until the woman stopped him. "Wait!" Star Platinum stopped and turned his head half way, "Thank you for saving my life." Star Platinum turned back and continued walking, the woman caught up with Star Platinum trying to talk to him, "Um...I realized that you somehow appeared out of that fog, were you inside that vase?" Star Platinum ignored her and kept walking, "Okay, you must be an ancient spirit am I correct? If you are than it's amazing that I'm walking with a real Aztec god because..." The woman continued talking and it started to slowly annoy Star Platinum. Finally, Star Platinum snapped and yelled...

**ORA!**

The woman stopped talking and both of them continued walking. "I apologize for rambling like that, it's kind of a habit of mine." Star Platinum continued not saying anything. "Let me introduce myself, my name is..." Before the woman could say her name, the woman accidentally bumped into Star Platinum. "Hey? What gives?" The woman saw what Star Platinum was looking at; they saw destroyed houses and old skeletons that was pleading for help before dying. "Oh, you must've use to live here huh?" Star Platinum slammed his fist to the nearest wall out of frustration, the only thing that he can blame is The World for banishing them to the vase and letting the Aztecs go extinct. Star Platinum than started to walk off until the woman stopped him once more, "Wait, I know that you're in the 20th century now and saw what happened to your people, but this land is empty now. But, if you come with me to the United States, you would have a place to live. And plus, everyone would be amazed that a real Aztec god is real. So, how about it?" The woman raised her hand for a hand shake, Star Platinum thought about it for a moment than turned around to shake her hand.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Star Platinum

**Chapter 2: Star Platinum**

7 years has passed, in the streets of New Meridian City. Star Platinum stood near the ocean, watching the sunset go down while Star thought deeply. While the sun went down, Star walked away losing interest with the sight. Later, Star walked past a café and noticed an advertisement of a big wrestling match. A match between the famous wrestler "Beowulf" and two wrestlers from the Gigan Nation. The advertisement also includes "Help Wanted" for any wrestler who is brave enough to help Beowulf with the wrestling match. Star seemed interested; he grabbed the advertisement for later. 2 weeks later, Star made an appointment with a pro wrestling manager named Zane. Zane was on the phone until he heard a knock on his office door. "Just a minute! Yes, I know what happened and I'm trying my best to fix it alright!" The door than began to bang startling Zane. "Jesus! Who is it?! No not you, some..." Zane continued talking on the phone until Star entered the room. "...and uh...I'll call you back." Zane quickly hung up the phone while Star took a seat. Zane was lost for words and began to stumble his words. "Wow...I can't believe it, I-I've never seen a Stand in person before." Zane took a minute observing him before pulling himself together. "So, how can I help you today?" Star than point at the advertisement on the wall. "Oh yeah the advertisement! So, you think you're capable enough to help the great Beowulf on thi-" Before Zane could finish, Star interrupted him by saying "Ora". Zane than cleared his throat. "Okay, I'm guessing that's a yes. But, to actually prove that you are capable of helping Beowulf, you have to show me what you already know." Later that day, Star Platinum followed Zane to the public wrestling gym. "Welcome to the wrestling gym uh..." Zane took a quick glance on his palm reading Star's name. "Star Platinum, go ahead and look around while I introduce you to someone." Zane walked off while Star stood in the same spot. Zane stepped inside the ring and recognized Beowulf putting another wrestler in a headlock. "Beowulf, boy am I happy to see you!" Beowulf continued to squeeze tighter on his opponent while paying his attention on Zane. "Hey Zane, what's up?" Zane than crouched down to Beowulf's level. "I got some good news for you." Beowulf started to squeeze a little bit tighter making the wrestler tap on the mat. Beowulf let the opponent go and got up from the mat. "Awesome! what's the good news?" Before Zane answered, he became a little hesitant after double thinking the situation. "Well...I guess it's a good news bad news type thing." Beowulf was confused for a moment. "What do you mean?" Zane continued, "The good news is that I found you a partner for the big match, but the bad news is that...it's a Stand." Beowulf was surprised and began to worry. "A stand? Zane, I don't know about that, what if it ruins my career if I'm seen with a Stand?" Zane began to rest his arm on Beowulf's shoulder to convince him. "Listen Beo, nothing is going to happen to your career. Sure, we might have a bunch of backlashes for picking a Stand but if you continue this match than everyone will forget about it and we'll be heroes." Beowulf was a little hesitant for a moment, "I don't know Zane..." Zane than continued, "Trust me kid you'll be fine, have I ever lied to you?" Beowulf began to sigh. "Alright, where's the rookie?" Zane than patted Beowulf on his back while laughing. "That's my boy, Star Platinum!" Star turned to Zane, "Come up here I have someone for you to meet!" Star did just that and walked inside the ring. "Beowulf, meet Star Platinum." Beowulf greeted Star with a smile, "It's great to meet you Star Platinum." Star than responded with an "Ora." Zane than spoke up, "Alright Star, are you ready to show us what you got?" Star than nodded. "Great, now let's find you an opponent." A few minutes later, everyone in the Gym gathered around the arena to see Star Platinum practice with a trainer. "Alright Star, are you ready?" Star nodded and stood in a fighting position. "Great!" Zane than turned to the trainer, "Hey Jack, go easy on the kid he looks new at this." Jack responded with sarcasm in his voice. "Oh sure, I will go easy on this psyche." The bell rung and Jack charged at Star to tackle him down, but Star quickly moved to the side making Jack miss him. Jack quickly grew annoyed and charged at him once more, but Star swiftly punched Jack in the face making him step back while holding his own face. Star rushed towards Jack and punched him in the gut and kicked him off the arena. Everyone gathered around Jack to see his injuries while Zane and Beowulf met up with Star Platinum. "Yeah um kid, you have a lot to learn, right Beo?" Beowulf said nothing and turned to Zane, "Can I talk to you...privately." Zane and Beowulf stepped outside the gym to talk about what just happened. "Okay, you're probably upset right now-" Beowulf quickly interrupted Zane, "Damn right I'm upset! The wrestling match starts in 3 weeks and you found someone that can't wrestle!" Zane than tried to calm Beowulf down by convincing him. "Okay I know but you saw his strength, right? Once we train him before the match, then I guarantee that the both of you will win and this war would end thanks to the both of you!" Beowulf started to understand, but still had a couple of questions. "Who's going to train him? I doubt that anyone in the gym would want to train a Stand." Zane than chuckled from the question. "You're right, that's why you are going to train him." Beowulf became surprised from the answer, "What?! Why me?" Zane than put his hand on Beowulf's shoulder. "It's like you said, no one in there is going to train him. Plus, it's either train him or fight both of those Gigan wrestlers yourself." Beowulf became hesitant for a moment, "I think I can handle both wrestlers at the same time." Zane started to laugh at Beowulf's answer while patting his shoulder. "Come on, let's get the rookie ready." Later inside, Star was sitting on the bench waiting for Zane and Beowulf. While Star is waiting, two wrestlers walked past Star calling him a "Psyche". Star glanced at the wrestlers and began to grind his teeth from anger, Star quickly got up from his seat to follow the wrestlers to give them a piece of his mind until he was stopped by Zane. "Star, we have some good news for you." Star turned to Zane to hear what he has to say. "Since you don't know how to wrestle, Beowulf here agreed to train you until the big day." Beowulf than added along with what Zane said. "That's right rookie, this is going to be some intense training so don't think that I'm going to go easy on you since you're new, alright?" Star Platinum than nodded. "Good, now training will start tomorrow. Be here by 8 in the afternoon and don't be late!" The next day, Star walked inside the gym to see Beowulf stretching his body. "Star! I'm glad you came. Come and stretch your body with me!" Star nodded and stood next to Beowulf to stretch his body. After they were finished, Beowulf payed his attention towards Star. "Alright, the next thing we're going to do is to run three laps around the park. You think you can keep up with me?" After Beowulf looked back at Star, he realized that he ran outside starting without him. "Hey! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Later, Star and Beowulf was on their last lap. Beowulf started sweating from the running while Star is a little bit ahead and looks perfectly fine. Beowulf picked up the pace to reach Star. "So, I guess Stands doesn't sweat, huh?" Star shrugged his shoulders while focusing on running. Both of them were then stopped by two female fans. "Beowulf! We're your number 1 fans, can we have your autograph?" Beowulf chuckled and pulled a pen out of his pocket, "Sure thing ladies, where would you like me to sign?" Both girls showed their forearms and pointing where to sign. After Beowulf signed his name on their forearms, one of the girls just realized that Star is standing near Beowulf waiting for him. "Wow, is that a Stand?" The girls walked towards Star to analyze him. "Wow, it's rare to see a Stand around here." The other girl nodded. "Yeah, and this one has a nice body, I mean look at his abs." The girl tried to touch Star's abs but her hand phased through his body. Both girls began to giggle and thanked Beowulf for the autograph and wished him luck before walking away. Beowulf turned back to Star with a smirk on his face. "See, not all humans are bad." Beowulf than continued, "Come on, let's finish running so we can get you ready." Star than nodded and the both of them continued on their final lap.

3 weeks later, inside a huge arena; everyone from Canopy Kingdom and Gigan Nation came together to watch the wrestling match, including both nation's rulers. In the locker room, Beowulf and Star Platinum are getting themselves ready for the wrestling match until Zane walked in to check up on them. "Hey fellas, are you two ready?" Beowulf jumped out of his seat with excitement, "Hell yeah we're ready! Star here is a monster now so we are for sure to kick those Gigan asses!" After hearing what Beowulf said, Zane than realized something. "That's good but Star, where's your costume for the match?" Beowulf than answered for Star. "Well, apparently he doesn't want to change his outfit that much. So, he chose both white gloves and scarf for the match." Zane shrugged it off and continued encouraging the two wrestlers until they heard a knock from the door. Zane opened the door to see a light brown skin little girl with mint green colored hair. "What the? How did you get in here kid? Where's your parents?" The little girl was about to respond until she heard Beowulf's voice inside the room. "Hey Zane, who's at the door?" Zane turned back to respond to Beowulf. "No one, it's just a ki-" Before Zane could finish, the girl pushed Zane out of the way and ran inside the locker room to give Beowulf a hug. "I'm so happy that I finally met you in person Beowulf! I'm your biggest fan!" Beowulf than chuckled and pulled her away to crouch down to the girl's level. "What's your name kid?" The girl than gasped and smiled brightly, "My name is Cassandra!" Beowulf than grabbed a piece a paper on the nearest bench and his pen in his boot. "Well Cassandra, for being a fan, I'll give you an autograph with a quote that helps inspire me to work hard and I hope it'll inspire you as well." Beowulf finished signing and handed Cassandra the paper that says

"_You'll never regret working hard, because hard work always pays off." -Beowulf._

Cassandra gasped and gave Beowulf a hug once more, "Thank you so much Beowul-" Before Cassandra finished her thanks, she saw Star Platinum sitting on the bench fixing his glove. Beowulf turned back to see what caught Cassandra's attention and then chuckled. "There is no need to be afraid, this is Star Platinum; he's going to help me beat those Gigan wrestlers." Cassandra than walked towards Star, making him catch her attention. "Um, t-thank you for volunteering to help Beowulf with this wrestling match, I hope you do your best and can I get your autograph?" Star said nothing and grabbed the paper, Star looked back at Cassandra and started memorizing his daughter back in the Aztec days when the both of them played kick ball with each other. Star than smiled and grabbed the nearest pen to sign the paper and drew a well detailed star in the corner. Star gave the paper back to Cassandra, the paper reads...

"_Look towards the future and stand proud!" -Star Platinum._

"Wow, thank you!" Star responded by patting Cassandra's head making her giggle. "Cassandra!" The voice was heard from the entrance door by a middle aged man wearing glasses and a burgundy business suit with slick hair. "What did I tell you about running off on your own?" Cassandra gleefully walked towards the man. "I'm sorry daddy, but look! I have an autograph from Beowulf and his partner!" The man looked at the picture and glanced at Star Platinum with a sinister look. "I see, thank you all for looking after my daughter and I wish you luck Beowulf. Let's go Cassandra." The man walked away with Cassandra following him but gave the wrestlers one last wave of goodbye. "Huh, nice kid but her dad gave off a weird feeling. What do you guys think?" Star shrugged his shoulders while Zane didn't say anything and still stunned from what happened. "Hey Zane, what's wrong?" Zane than started to stutter from fright. "D-do you n-not know who her f-father is?" Beowulf and Star looked at each other for a second and both of them shrugged. "That was Vitale, one of the highest bosses of the Medici Mafia!" Beowulf than realized, "Oh, I heard of them! But I'm not worried about them, as long as they're not threatening my career than I'm fine." Zane than pinched between his eyes while sighing. Zane glanced at his watch to check the time. "Whatever, just be ready by 5 minutes; we don't want to keep everyone waiting." Beowulf and Star both nodded and continued getting themselves ready.

5 minutes later, the crowd is roaring in the Gigan side. The medic picked up two injured wrestlers while two large Gigan brothers high fived each other for their victory. "Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls! For the final round, please put your hands together for Beowulf!" The crowd screamed at the top of their lungs while Beowulf did his signature pose. Beowulf made it his way to the ring while the announcer continued. "And, for the first time in wrestling history! Put your hands together for Beowulf's partner, Star Platinum!" After Star showed his appearance, the crowd began to boo and say some slurs. Star ignored the crowd and continued to walk towards the ring. After Star entered the ring, he noticed what the Gigan wrestlers were wearing. The Gigan brothers are wearing chainmail made out of pure silver on their arms, fist, chest, and around the head. The brothers started to chuckle when they saw that Star noticed what they were wearing. "Alright Star, I'll go first; I'll tag you in whenever I need to switch, alright?" Star than snapped out of it and nodded to Beowulf. Both Beowulf and one of the brothers walked towards each other to face each other before the bell rings. Beowulf looked at the wrestler with confidence in his eyes, "It's good to see you again, Grendel." Grendel's mouth began to water while staring at Beowulf's eyes. "Beowulf, today my brother and I shall eat your flesh and the Gigan nation will win this war!" Beowulf than laughed at Grendel. "In your dreams buddy! But I've been meaning to ask you, what's with the metal chain things?" Grendel than smirked while showing his large teeth. "We wore these for your partner." Beowulf was confused, but before he could ask more questions, the bell rung for them to fight. Grendel aimed at Beowulf with a bear hug, but Beowulf quickly dodged him with a backflip. "Star! The Hurting! Quick!" Star than nodded and quickly grabbed a foldable chair and threw it towards Beowulf while yelling "Ora!" Beowulf than grabbed it in mid-air and smacked Grendel across the face while trying to charge towards him. "I cannot believe this folk! Beowulf's psyche partner threw The Hurt towards Beowulf and quickly smashed the Gigan bastard away!" Grendel held his jaw while leaning towards the rope, "Brother! Are you okay?" Grendel turned to look at his brother, "I am, my greatest mistake is to underestimate Beowulf; if he keeps this up than we shall go to plan B." Grendel's brother nodded while Grendel charged at Beowulf again. Beowulf quickly moves to the side but Grendel grabbed Beowulf's left arm to slam Beowulf down. Beowulf slowly opens his eyes to see Grendel preparing to slam him while clenching his hands together. Beowulf gasped and quickly used his chair as a shield to block the attack. The both began to struggle from each other's strengths but Grendel started to overpower Beowulf, making him slowly lose his grip. "Star! Tag in!" Star quickly entered the ring and punched Grendel in the chest, making him back off. "Beowulf switched positions with the psyche and saved his life with a spectacular entrance!" Beowulf than got up from the floor while holding his left arm, "Nice entrance Star..." Beowulf than realized that Star's knuckles are heavily bleeding. Star turned his head towards Beowulf and gave him a thumbs up to let him know that he got this. Beowulf nodded and left the ring while Grendel got up from the floor and started chuckling. "Well, it looks like the psyche finally came out to play, huh?" Star ignored Grendel and prepared himself into a fighting position. "I see that your hand is bleeding, it can't be from my silver, is it?" Grendel began to laugh while Beowulf started to realize what's happening. "Wait, hold on ref! This can't be allowed!" The ref ignored Beowulf and gave them a signal to fight. Grendel charged towards Star to tackle him down, but Star grabbed hold of Grendel to hold him back. Grendel than smirked and pulled Star closer to him and held him captive in a bear hug and proceeded to jump face first to the floor. Star spat out blood out of his mouth and trying to catch his breath but Grendel picked Star up by the neck and put him in a choke hold. "What's wrong psyche? Can't breathe? It's a shame that we can't eat you, but at least it's another of your kind gone." Star than grabbed on to Grendel's arm to break free, but Grendel punched Star across the face and continued to choke him. Beowulf couldn't keep watching, so he entered the ring to help Star, but Grendel's brother jumped in front of Beowulf to block him. "Where do you think you're going?" Beowulf than grunted and used his chair to swing at the brother, but the brother quickly ducked down and punched Beowulf in the chest making him fly towards the ropes. "It looks like Beowulf and his partner is really struggling! If this keeps up than the Gigans will definitely win!" Star is starting to blank out and Beowulf is losing his energy. Both wrestlers are finally losing hope, not knowing how they can turn this match around. And because of that, Star passed out from the lack of oxygen. 'So... this is how I'm going to die; I see. I couldn't find The World, I couldn't see my daughter one last time, I'm nothing but a failure.' Suddenly, Star heard Cassandra's voice. "Come on Beowulf! Come on Star Platinum! Get up and keep fighting! If you give up, then what was the hard work for! So, keep fighting until the end! Keep fighting for us!" Grendel's brother turned to see Cassandra in the crowd. "That annoying little brat, no matters because she looks like a tasty looking snack when we win!" After hearing what the brother just said, Beowulf's blood started to boil. "You're wrong, you are not eating anyone here today! She's right, what's the point of that hard work if I let you ugly bastards beat us? What kind of influencer am I if I fail everyone here?!" The brother quickly grew impatient, "Oh quite your yapping and DIE!" The brother threw a punch towards Beowulf, but Beowulf quickly blocked it with his chair. Grendel than grunted and moved Star out of the way to help his brother defeat Beowulf. 'Get up Star! If you don't do anything than you are a failure! Now, GET UP!' Star got up from the floor while yelling...

**ORAAAAAAA!**

After Star opened his eyes, he noticed that everyone stopped moving. 'That's right, I almost forgot about this ability; I need to get used to it.' Star than cracked his knuckles and found that the Gigan brothers are not protected in the stomach or the face. So, Star moved Beowulf in the corner and moved the brother next to Grendel. Star took a deep breath and finally gave it his all towards both of their stomachs and faces.

**Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! ORA!**

Star resumed time making the Gigan Brothers fly across the ring. "I cannot believe my eyes folks! In a blink of an eye, the Gigan Brothers just started flying with a lot of blood on their faces!" Beowulf than started to look around in confusion. "Wait Star, did you do that? What did you do? How did you do that?" Before Star could respond, Grendel started coughing and got up from the ground. "Brother, get up... we are almost there...brother?" Grendel felt his brother's pulse and as he figured, his brother is gone. Grendel said nothing for a moment, letting his tears stream down his eyes until he made a terrible scream making everyone except for the Gigans cover their ears. "It seems that one of the brothers are down for sure, but that scream is probably not a good thing." Grendel turned to both Beowulf and Star with streams of tears still running down. "You...killed...my...brother...now...I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Grendel charged towards the wrestlers, but both of them dodged the opposite side from each other. Beowulf used his chair to chop Grendel's legs to make him fall to his knees while Star punched Grendel in the center of the face. Grendel got up from the floor but met the floor once again when Beowulf dropped kicked his back. Grendel got up once again and grabbed hold of Star, but Beowulf swiftly chopped off Grendel's right arm with his chair. Grendel screamed in agony while Star and Beowulf nodded to each other, both wrestlers punched Grendel in the stomach making him fall to his back and the both of them climbed the rope to end the match with an elbow drop aimed towards his stomach once more. The ref counted to three and ended the match and also adding that Grendel is no longer with them by checking his pulse. The crowd is going wild and the confetti is flying in the air. But the celebration ended quickly when everyone heard a similar scream that Grendel did in the crowd. "MY CHILDREN! MY POOR CHILDREN ARE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" The mother started to go berserk and grab some humans to eat them while everyone else started to evacuate out of the building. Before the mother could bite a man's head off, Star extended his fingers to hit the mother right in the eyes making her drop both civilians. "Seriously, how do you do these things?" Star ignored Beowulf's question and exited out of the ring to face the mother. The mother payed her attention towards Star and grew even more furious. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY CHILDREN!" Star than stood in a fighting position waiting for her to attack, "NOW, I'M GOING TO KILL YO-" Before the mother could finish her sentence, Beowulf was behind her and swiftly cut her head off with his chair. "That's why I call this thing The Hurt!" Star than sighed and the both of them walked outside the arena to show that both Star and Beowulf slayed the mother and her children.

1 month later, Beowulf and Star are claimed as the national heroes of the Canopy Kingdom for defeating the Gigan brothers and saving everyone from their mother's outrage. After the outbreak, Beowulf retired early from his wrestling career and Star left New Meridan City to continue his journey to find The World and avenge the Aztecs and the other Stands for putting them through this discriminative time. While Star was walking through a garden, he was surprised to see a bush of purple vines with thorns squirming around each other. 'A Hermit Purple? I haven't seen one for a long time, but I'm glad to encounter one.' Star placed down his gunny sack to pull out a camera. Star than placed the camera on the bush making the vines squirm around the camera; the vines than trapped the camera to crush it and spit out a photograph. Star picked up the photo to see a building of a church. "It's such an interesting plant, right?" Star than turned to see a nun smelling a rose she just picked up. "If I'm right, it's a Stand as well?" Star than nodded and walked towards the nun to point at the picture to see if the church looks familiar. "Ah yes, this is the Grand Cathedral Church, and I believe that it is located in New Meridan." Star's eyes widened and face palmed his forehead realizing that he wasted his time leaving. "It is okay my child, if you turn back than you'll catch the next bus." Star than nodded and grabbed his sack to walk back to the bus stop. "I pray for your luck, Star Platinum." Star stopped to turn around but the nun disappeared from thin air; Star than shrugged it off and continued to walk. Later that night, the bus made it to New Meridan and parked next to an empty bus stop. Star exited off the bus and stretched his body before walking off to the nearest Motel. Star signed in and entered his room to see a small room with a radio on top of a table and a bed. 'As long it's clean than I don't care.' Star than placed his sack near the table and plopped on the bed. An hour later, Star is sleeping comfortably in his bed. The noises around him is dead silent, not even a cricket chirping. But, a creak from the door started to slowly open. A shadowy figure walked inside the room to stand beside Star. The figure rose its hand to strike at Star. After the figure chopped Star, blood flew out and landing on the walls. The figure than pulled the blanket out of the way to see the body, but instead of Star's lifeless body, it was a stuffed gunny sack surrounded by ketchup packets. The figure quickly turned around to meet Star's fist while Star yelled "Ora!" The figure than flew out of the room revealing that the figure is a pinkish white humanoid Stand with a cat appearance. Star stepped outside the room to be surprised that there is another humanoid Stand in this kingdom. 'A Stand?' The Stand got up from the floor and started to walk towards Star. 'Who are you? Are you an assassin?' The Stand ignored Star and threw a punch which led Star to dodge and punch the Stand in the chest making it back up. 'Give up, I'm faster than you, you'll never win this fight with speed like that.' The Stand stared at Star for a moment and calmly walked away. Star than wiped his eyes and sighed, he began to walk towards his room but a large explosion came from the inside of Star's room making him fly back. After Star got up, he saw that other rooms were catching on fire. Star than quickly ran to a fire alarm and pulled it to make a loud ringing to alarm everyone to evacuate. People evacuated the building safely and waited outside until the Fire Department came along side with the police. Everyone was relieved until the police pulled their guns out pointing at Star. "Show your hands where we can see them psyche!" Star backed up a little until an older woman spoke up. "What is going on? This man pulled the fire alarm saving us all! If he wasn't here than we would've burned to death or died from oxygen poisoning!" The other visitors agreed and protested to protect Star. But the police backed them away from Star and cuffed Star's hands together. Star was shocked that the handcuffs was heavy until the police officer spoke up. "Hehe, ever since that Gigan fight, we've finally figured what your species weakness. Now get to stepping psyche and don't try to resist because we changed our bullets into silver." Star turned to give the officer the dirtiest look with flames of anger until he turned back to listen to the officer with defeat in his eyes. After Star entered the back seat, the crowd continued to protest for Star having the police officers calm them down.

4 days later inside a jail cell with dents in the walls and a destroyed toilet, Star was sitting on his bed with anger. Star than began to think to himself, 'That Stand, who was he? How did that explosion happen? There wasn't any explosive in the room.' Star than punched the wall behind him out of frustration, making another dent. 'That bastard...' Star than lost his train of thought from one of the officers. "Hey kid, you have a visitor." Star slowly turned to pay his attention to the officer, 'A visitor?' The officer than nodded to the door, letting the guest enter. "Watch out, he might be in a bad mood." The visitor than chuckled, "Don't worry, I got this." The officer left the room, just leaving Star with the visitor outside the cell bars. Star than got up from his bed to get closer to the cell. "You might not know who I am, but I know who you are...Star Platinum." The visitor than dropped a newspaper and slid it inside the cell, Star than picked the newspaper up reading

"_Local Hero Star Platinum is Accused of Bombing the Meridan Motel! Is He Guilty or Innocent?"_

Star than glanced back at the visitor. "We know that you didn't do it kid, my name is Ben Birdland or you can call me Big Band." Big Band continued, "I was sent here by the Anti-Skullgirl Lab. If you haven't heard, 2 days ago the queen of Canopy Kingdom became the next Skullgirl." Star than had a confused look on his face, "With that look I'm assuming that you don't know what a Skullgirl is. A Skullgirl is a powerful being mostly aimed for females; once a woman wishes on the Skull Heart, it merges with the body turning her into an impure being with a goal to destroy the world." Big Band continued, "The Skull Heart appears every 7 years, our goal is to stop whoever chooses the next Skullgirl and that is why I was sent here to bail you out." Star than crossed his arms to let Big Band know why him. "Since it's rare to see a Stand in this city, the lab was able to study your skills after the big wrestling match; your strength is strong enough to destroy a large building, your speed reaches the speed of light, and while rewatching your clip, we realized that you have some type of ability to change everything with a blink of an eye; almost like you stopped time. Now, will you help us Star Platinum?" Star thought for a moment but he turned his back and sat back on his bed letting Big Band that he's not interested. "This is really important Star Platinum! People will die! I know that you believe that people in this world doesn't deserve your help because of what you have been through, but think of the good people who treated you right, think about your daughter!" Star than quickly darted at Big Band while getting up. "That's right, your daughter Stone Free. She is in our care for now since we found her 3 years ago. If you help us defeat the Skullgirl than not only that you saved the world, you can see your daughter again and we will build you two a home. But if not, then you can sit in this jail cell thinking how you've missed this opportunity. So, what do you say?" Star than walked closer to the cell to be face to face with Big Band and nodded to agree. "Good choice."

Later that day inside the Anti-Skullgirl Lab, Big Band and Star Platinum stepped out of the elevator to see a huge lab filled with technology that Star hasn't seen before. A doctor than noticed Big Band returning with guest. "Ah Ben, I'm glad that you made it back just in time with a guest." Big Band than nodded, "Yes. Star Platinum, meet Dr. Avian, he's the head boss of this lab." Dr. Avian nodded while giving Star a smile. "Yes, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Platinum. Now, Ben probably already told you about the queen of Canopy Kingdom becoming the new Skullgirl. This incident led the other nations to stop this war and come together to defeat the new Skullgirl." Dr. Avian than lead Star and Big Band to a large monitor. "Every 7 years the Skullgirl could be in different areas. The Grand Cathedral Church, New Meridian, even in another kingdom or country. Since it was the queen to be possessed this time, she could most likely be hiding inside the castle. If the Skullgirl creates enough energy than they could wipe out humanity with just a snap." Dr. Avian continued. "Now, the queen is building up energy faster than the other Skullgirls causing the weather to go out of control. So, that's why we called you here Mr. Platinum. Benjamin here fought the last Skullgirl alongside with one of our soldiers named Ileum. But since the queen is a different type of Skullgirl, your abilities could be strong and useful enough to help us." Big Band than added to Dr. Avian, "Don't worry kid, if we stick together than we could manage to defeat her. So, are you still in?" Star turned to look at Big Band and nodded. "Good! Now, let's not waste any more time and I'll call in Ileum to get you three settled." Dr. Avian than turned to press a button and spoke on a microphone, "Ileum, it's time. Please meet us in the center of the lab." A few minutes later, the door opened up to reveal a woman with green hair with a mask covering her face and wearing a white dress but no skin only revealing her muscular system. Ileum walked in with a bunch of children of different species behind her, the children than gasped to see Star Platinum in person. "Hello Mr. Platinum, my name is Ileum; it is a pleasure to be working alongside with you." Star than nodded and glanced at the children seeing them with smiles on their faces and holding their excitement. 'What's wrong with these kids?' Ileum than quickly spoke up. "Oh, don't mind them Mr. Platinum. There is nothing wrong with them, they're just a big fan of you because of that wrestling match." Star than nodded once more but than his eyes widened, 'Did she hear me?' Ileum than giggled, "Indeed I did Mr. Platinum. I was granted to bond with this creature called a Parasite which gives me the ability to communicate with different species and to protect the children and our home." After Ileum finished explaining, the children crowded around Star telling him that he is their hero and asking him too many questions for him to answer it all. Big Band than noticed that someone was missing, "Hey Ileum, where's Stone Free?" Ileum was about to answer but she noticed that Stone Free was nowhere to be seen until Star noticed a cyan colored child with yellow eyes peeking behind the door. 'Stone Free?' Star made his way from the kids and walked towards the door but the child ran away from the door. Star opened the door to see the child sitting in the corner in the empty hallway. Star walked closer until she spoke up, 'Why...' Star stopped in the middle of his track. 'Why what?' The child continued, 'Why did you come here?' Star was silent for a moment until he spoke up. 'Stone...' Stone Free continued, 'You've forgotten about me! Now you came here for what? Just to save the world and expect me to forgive you?' Star said nothing, 'That's what I thought, now go save the world "Mr. Wrestler"' Star than stood in silent for a moment until he walked off without saying a word. Star took one last look at his daughter than proceeded to exit out the door to meet up with Big Band and Ileum.

**The Plan:**

Outside the kingdom is filled with abnormal guards so no one can leave or enter the Kingdome. We'll have the Gigan Nation's army handle them and the Chess Kingdom can secretly evacuate the civilians with the help with are soldiers as well. While that's going on, Big Band, Ileum, and Star Platinum would search three different areas to find the Skullgirl. Big Bands and his squad will search the castle, Ileum and her squad will search New Meridian, and Star and his squad will search the Grand Cathedral Church. If no one found the Skullgirl than meet up with each other to search around the Kingdome with the Chess Kingdom's soldiers help. But if anyone does find the skullgirl than quickly meet up to finish the skullgirl before she causes anymore damage. Some of you will probably not make it out alive, but you will still be remembered for your bravery. And to not leave their deaths in vain, we must take out the skullgirl for our fallen comrades. Let's move out!

Hours later, outside the Canopy Kingdom. A large amount of skeleton like monsters were wondering around as look out until they felt a rumble from the ground. The monsters payed their attention to where the rumbling was coming from to see a large army of Gigan charging towards the monsters. The monsters accepted the Gigans challenge and began to charge as well. After two armies met, bodies from both sides quickly began to fall. The Chess Kingdom continued with the plan and sent out robotic type Golems to help guide the Gigans and rescue vehicles to carry civilians away to safety. Meanwhile, the three leaders and their squads are in their respective locations. Star and his squad made it to the church, one of the soldiers tried to open the door but it was locked. Star than moved the soldier and punched the door open while yelling "ORA!" The squad quickly raided the church leaving Star behind. 'This church, the Hermit Purple bush's predictions are usually right. He must be here somewhere.' Star than entered the church and met up with his squad. "This floor is empty sir, should we check the rest?" Star nodded making the squad check the other floors. 30 minutes went by and Star hasn't found anyone. Before he continued searching, Ileum contacted for update. "Mr. Platinum, any sign?" 'Nothing, I think we should meet up with each other.' "Got it." Star began to search for his squad and calling them out, but there was no response. Star continued until he heard a cry for help. Star quickly made it and saw that his squad is lifeless on the floor with a pool of their own blood. Star began to have a flashback to the day when The World attacked and killed Moctezuma and the guards. Star than lost his train of thought when he heard a similar voice spoke up. 'This scene takes you back, huh Star Platinum?' Star quickly turned to see the same yellow humanoid Stand, 'The World!' The World began to smirk 'Ho-ho! You remember me, I'm flattered.' Before Star did anything, Ileum contacted Star once more. "Mr. Platinum, are you and your squad close?" Star continued staring at The World with anger while The World still had a smile on his face. 'You should answer that, "Mr. Wrestler"' Star clenched his fist but turned on his mic to answer. 'No, my squad was killed by an enemy, but it wasn't the Skullgirl...' Ileum than gasped, "What? I should contact Ben and we will meet up with yo-" Star than quickly cut her off. 'DON'T! This guy is mine...He's the reason why we're here. Reach me when you find the Skullgirl, this'll be quick.' Star than took the ear piece off so he wouldn't be distracted. 'It's been three thousand years since you banished us, what is your reasoning?' The World began to chuckle, 'It's simple, it's because of the Skull Heart. Before we've met, I visited Justice for guidance; guidance for me to rule everyone. He told me that he predicts that in the next thousand years, the Skull Heart will be created by a shapeshifter. So, just to let you know, I'm not a patient man. So, I know what had to be done. Of course, it took longer than a thousand of years but better late than never. So, after I kill the Skullgirl, I will take control of the Skull Heart and everyone will bow before me!' Star grew impatient and threw a punch while yelling "ORA!" But The World dodged the punch and quickly hit Star with an uppercut and kicked him across making Star fly towards the wall. While Star was recovering, The World was about to smash Star's head but Star quickly moved out of the way making The World punch the wall leaving a dent. Star quickly stopped time and swiftly kicking The World by the legs and finish him with a punch through the chest. But time resumed while Star began to punch, The World quickly blocked with his arms waiting until Star's fist to connect. Star than punched The World to the floor leaving a dent on the ground. Star than realized that The World blocked his punch. The World than stopped time and grabbed Star's arm to get closer to him to punch Star across the face. Time resumed and Star felt the punch making him fly across away from The World. Star than recovered and spit out blood while staring at The World. Both Stands stared each other down while walking around in the opposite directions. Suddenly, both Stands stopped time at the same time and charged at each other clashing one another with their arms. Both Stands kept up with their strength until Star punched The World in the face making him lose balance. Star was about to continue until The World dodged and was about to punch Star back. But Star quickly caught The World's arm and threw him to the ground making The World cough up blood. Star was about to rapidly rush attack The World, but he quickly stopped time to get away from Star's range. 'You've got stronger than the last time we fought...' Star turned to face him. 'I didn't join the wrestling match for nothing. I trained so I could learn new techniques to defeat you.' The World smirked once more, 'Interesting. I do have to admit, your skills have improved a lot. But you're still useless compared to me! Useless! Useless! USELESS!' Suddenly, The World was closer to Star in a blink of an eye to punch him while yelling "MUDA!" The World continued to attack without resting. The World started to speed up his punches while Star continued struggling to block his punches.

**Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! Muda! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

After the last punch, Star flew to the near wall full of bruises all over his body. The World ended his attack with a cry of victory.

**WRYYYYYYYYYYY!**

'You cannot defeat me! You are comparable to a decaying body underground being eaten by worms!' Star tried to get up, but before he could, The World continued the attack by rapidly kicking Star down.

**MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!**

Star began to cough up blood while trying to get himself together, but The World grabbed Star by the scarf to see him face to face. 'Do you remember when you told me that I lost because I pissed you off? I'm sure you were pissed since the beginning but you are here half dead!' Star said nothing trying to regain his stamina, but the more The World stared at Star the more disgusted he was. The World than threw Star to the ground. 'Tch, you are a disgrace. And you call yourself a Stand? HAH! Don't make me laugh! Now, it's time to end your miserable life!' The World began to throw a kick to end the fight while yelling "MUDA!" but Star put the rest of his energy to punch The World's shin while yelling "ORA!" Both kick and punch connected leaving a loud echo making the birds fly away and thunder roaring louder. A minute have passed and Star's fist began to crack making The World smirk with confident. But the smile didn't last long until he felt a horrible pain and saw that his leg is shattering making its way up to his body. 'WRYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! NOOOOO! IT CAN'T BEEEEEEE! I CAN'T DIEEEEEE! I CAN'T DIEEEEEE! I NEEEED! I NEEEEEED! TO ACHIIIIEVE! HEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!' The World than blown up leaving half of his body exposed and half leaving blood leaking out. Star began to pant to catch his breath while holding his broken fist trying to keep his balance. Star than heard footsteps calmly coming up the stairs. He didn't expect anyone, so he kept a little bit of energy just in case until he saw the same nun that he has met in the garden enter the room. "You have done well, Star Platinum." Star than remembered that she knew his name when they first "spoke". "Don't be scared child, I know everything. I almost feel bad for sending you to jail. If I knew that you were originally aiming to take care of this impostor, then I wouldn't have tried to assassinate you." Star was confused until the nun changed her appearance to the cat like Stand that attacked Star that night. Star than also remembered that The World mentioned a shapeshifter creating the Skull Heart. 'Bastard...' The shapeshifter than changed back to her original appearance with a cheerful smile. "You know, it's a sin to talk like that in the house of the Trinity." The shapeshifter began to walk towards Star while he tried to keep his balance until he fell. "I blame myself for my ignorance, now I have to kill you. Whoever tries to stop the Skullgirl, must die." Before the shapeshifter made her move, she heard a group of people calling for Star. While the shapeshifter was distracted, Star used his other hand to extend his fingers to go through the shapeshifter's head. The shapeshifter began to freak out showing its real monstrous appearance and slithering away to jump out the window. Star than collapsed to the floor passing out only hearing Ileum's voice calling for him.

Star opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness except for the galaxy covering the sky. 'Where am I? What happened? It can't be too late, the Skullgirl couldn't have done this...' Star than noticed that the sky was moving to an unbelievable speed making Star gasp. Star than noticed a figure with a horse like body opening up a bright light making Star block his eyes from the brightness. Shortly after, Star opened his eyes once again but he was inside a room which looks like a hospital. Star was about to get up, but before he did a female voice stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you big guy." Star turned to see a nurse with blue hair, a white eye patch and an overly sexual nurse outfit. "You've been out for a while, the only reason why the world wasn't blown up is because they finally found the Skullgirl." Star's eyes widened and tried to get up but he quickly realized that his left hand feels heavy. "I told you not to get up. You just went through surgery from yours truly." Star than glanced under his glove to see that his hand was replaced with a prosthetic hand made out of pure silver. "Your hand was completely broken. If we left it cracked than you would've ended up like that Stand you fought. Just give it an hour to rest and-" Before the nurse finished her sentence, she noticed that Star was headed towards the door. "What the hell? Were you not listening?! If you fight than your hand will possibly fall off and I'm not paid enough to keep reattaching a Stand's hand!" Star ignored her and continued to walk out the room. The nurse became annoyed and started following him. "Hey! I know you can understand me! I'm trying to help you! If your hand falls off during battle, now what? You'll get killed!" The nurse continued and began to annoy Star until she gave up when he made it to the elevator entrance. "You know what? I don't care anymore; this is just wasting my damn time..." Star was about to enter the elevator until he heard the nurse say something else. "But I'm sure your daughter wouldn't approve." Star quickly turned back to the nurse, "It looks like that caught your attention, when you were brought down here your daughter was worried for you. So, for her sake you should stay here and rest while the others take care of the Skullgirl." Star took a minute to think it over but he already made his choice and stepped inside the elevator leaving the nurse alone. The nurse sighed and turned on her ear piece, "Sir, he's gone. What now?" The man behind the piece started to chuckle. "No worries, we'll move to plan B. We just have to wait until she's old enough to test her skills and agility to see if Star Platinum's daughter will be the perfect replacement."

After Star made it outside the lab, he saw that it was chaos. The wind blowing harder than usual, the town engulfed with flames, outside of the kingdom are releasing bombs. It was hell and it was a sign that the Skullgirl is stronger than before. Star quickly grabbed his ear piece to contact Ileum. 'Ileum! Pick up! Where are you?!' It took a minute until Ileum finally answered, "Mr. Platinum, we're on top of a tower near the Grand Cathedral! Hurr-" The connection cut off between them making him sprint towards the right direction and stopping time to give him more time. A few minutes has passed and Star saw a storm rotating around a building knowing that the Skullgirl is there. Star than stopped time again and prepared himself for a large leap towards the building. Star made it to the fourth floor and smashed a nearby window to enter inside. After Star made it up thanks to leaping up from the stair railings, Star witnessed the bodies from their squads lifeless, Ileum and Ben struggling to stay up to fight the devil that was in front of them. "Who dares enter?! If you wish to die from a quick dead than I suggest you to turn around! If not, then you will feel everything before dying!" The Skullgirl's voiced boomed almost knocked Star off of his feet but he continued to stand his ground. Star than started to approach the Skullgirl making her angrier than before, "FOOL!" The Skullgirl shot blue flaming skulls at him but Star quickly stopped time to easily make it towards her. Before Star could attack, he noticed that her arm twitched making him back off while his eyes widened. 'Impossible, can she...?' Time resumed and the skulls continued to aim for Star. 'Shit! It looks like I have no other choice!' Star than began to rapidly rush attack the skulls.

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

Star began to feel a terrible pain on his right hand trying his hardest to hide it. "This doesn't look good; Ileum are you good to continue?" Ileum nodded and the both rushed towards the Skullgirl leaving Star behind. Before the Skullgirl shot more skulls, Ileum wrapped the Skullgirl's arms from her intestines allowing Big Band to attack her with a giant fist made out of different instruments. While the Skullgirl was down, Big Band quickly met up with the others, "You alright kid?" Star nodded while Ileum checked his hand. "It's not seriously injured so you'll be okay. We just need to defeat her before it loosens up even more." Suddenly, they felt a dark present from the Skullgirl while she rose up. "How dare you injure your queen! Your punishment shall! Be! DEATH!" The Skullgirl began to float in midair while everything around her began collapsing making the others jump out of the building. The Skullgirl than summoned monsters from the underground and reviving any fallen soldier near her present to kill whoever tries to stop her. The monsters without hesitation started to charge towards the Star and others while the Skullgirl is building up more energy. "Star! I have a plan! I'll throw you towards her and you stop time to quickly take her out!" Star nodded making Big Band grab his prosthetic hand to throw Star to the Skullgirl making him stop time to start punching. "Fool!" Star's eyes widened once more while the Skullgirl summon two large skeleton arms to crush him but Star quickly caught them on time pushing his strength. 'Bastard! How could you move?! I froze time!' The Skullgirl began to laugh at Star's ignorance. "Foolish Stand! Did you really think that stopping time can stop me? I'm powerful enough to rip the universe apart! Stopping time is child's play to me!" Star began to grunt while the Skullgirl continued to giggle. "Now, say goodbye you worthless worm!" Star began to struggle from the palms closing in, the Skullgirl began to laugh from victory. Star than noticed that the Skull Heart is exposed through the chest from the damage that Big Band caused. Star quickly switched his right arm with his leg and extended his fingers to aim for the heart. The Skullgirl gasped realizing what's happening, she quickly summoned another arm to protect herself. But the fingers made it first cracking the heart. The arms became weaker giving Star a chance to jump off to get closer towards the Skullgirl releasing an infinite amount of punches to destroy the heart.

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

From the attack, the Skullgirl exploded from the damage. From the explosion, Star shot straight down landing on the hard concrete leaving a dent where he landed. After Star opened his eyes, he saw the queen near the clear skies smiling, "Thank you, for freeing me..." The queen then made her way towards the lights while the clouds started to close behind her. Meanwhile Ileum and Big Band were taking care of the monsters until they began to dissolve from existence, same for the guards outside the kingdom making the Gigan and the Chess soldiers cheer from victory. After Star recovered, he heard a sinister whisper. "_Star Platinum~! You were the one that defeated the Skullgirl~! Make your wish and we will rule together~!" _Star turned to see that the Skull Heart was speaking to him, 'Any wish?' The Skull Heart began to smirk. "_Yes~! Any wish you desire~! But in return we shall rule together~!" _Star seemed interested and walked closer to the Skull Heart. 'Okay, I wish for you...' The Skull Heart began to smile wide, 'To never return!' The Skull Heart gasped but was met with Star Platinum's fists.

**ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA! ORA!**

From the punches, the Skull Heart was quickly destroyed. Star than took a glance at his prosthetic hand to see that it was destroyed as well. "Mr. Platinum!" Star turned to see Ileum and Big Band nodding to show their agreement to Star's choice; Star began to smile and nodded back while meeting up with them. 5 month later, the kingdom is being rebuilt from the damage. Meanwhile everyone in the kingdom held a memorial for the death of their queen. The civilians including the queen's family had a moment of silent for her. While everyone prayed without saying anything, a hooded figure near the crowd witnessed this and disappeared towards the back alleyway. Meanwhile in the Anti-Skullgirl lab, the scientists finished a new silver prosthetic hand for Star with the help with the Chess Kingdom's scientists. Star than met up with his daughter to leave the Anti-Skullgirl lab and to their new home.

**End of Chapter 2**

(Insert Walk Like an Egyptian by The Bangles)


End file.
